


7 Times Vex Kissed Percy (And One Time Percy Kissed Vex)

by Nafmas



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, It's really sad and angsty and then its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafmas/pseuds/Nafmas
Summary: Vex'ahlia recounts all the times she's kissed Percy.
 
Mostly recounted from my own memory so I took some liberties. Spoilers for like episode 68 but also the whole of the series and the Whitestone arc.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna start out rough, but I hope it's worth it at the end ^^

7 Times Vex Kissed Percy (And One Time Percy Kissed Vex)

 

1  
Set of Arrows

It was a spur of the moment thing. It hadn’t meant to start a trend. I thought it would be funny, within such a short amount of time, Percy was getting kisses from everyone. And I loved any excuses to fluster the noble of the party.

Plus it was in thanks. I mean, those arrows were really nice, and they absolutely came in handy. Perhaps this was just a symptom of a larger problem, that I’d brush off as a “spur of the moment” or “in thanks,” or “not a big deal”...

But it was spur of the moment, and it was in thanks, and it wasn’t a big deal… at the time. But looking back, it was probably the start.

2  
Instead of That

“Take off the mask, darling.”

I understand Percy’s scare tactics just as much as anyone. But there were lines meant not to be crossed.

When he asked us, if necessary, take him out, knock him unconscious... I thought the idea absurd. I simply kissed him, because to me, the notion within itself was hilarious. Percival? Hurting us?

So I pecked him on the cheek and smiled, letting the idea into the universe to die with the ideas I know Percy mostly spews because “it’s my job to have bad thoughts”.

3  
Consolation Kiss

I felt bad. Not bad enough to stop Scanlan… but bad enough to grab his head and bend him down and kiss him. It was starting to become a trend at this point. But I smiled at his shocked, bent form and let go and let his form slowly return to its six foot height.

“It was so expensive~”

“Come along, darling.” I grabbed his hand with a smirk on my lips and led him away.

4  
Forgiveness

Just as much as I fed kisses to him in thanks, he gave me plenty of reason to.

“An Evening of Unbridled Guilt,” He had said, passing the siege arrow to me.

I kissed him. I kissed him because I think he understood. That it was two seconds. Mere moments, gone for me, I blinked and I was back. For everyone else, it was minutes of agony and time waiting with baited breath. That was all the time they needed in my opinion. So I forgave him, because those minutes were more than he deserved. He suffered for those minutes. For me it was seconds, for him it was hours, days, and years.

So I kissed him and took the arrow with pride.

5  
Kiss for a Crypt

The man knows how to apologize. He also knows how to woo a lady. It was an odd trip around Whitestone... I had expected that he would talk to me about why he went to visit the Raven Queen, but then he took me to the place he gave Vax. A private shrine to the queen herself.

It’s as if it’s a reaction I can no longer control. Kissing him is no longer a quick thank you when I don’t know what to say, it’s almost impulse control. A need.

My heart already belongs to him. Before I knew it, I had given it willingly.

6  
Kiss of the Titled

“Lady Vex’ahlia, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt.”

It had been hard not to kiss him right then and there. It was hard not to say that I loved him. It was hard.

But I got to him later. The power it gave me sits on my tongue, the ability to cast aside Syldor’s disappointments and condescension with a phrase. A Title. I always lift my shoulders when I think about it. Sit a little straighter.

7  
Goodbye

Pike sits in silent prayer attempting to find him... to bring him back. All I can do is pace and think back on all of the kisses I’ve ever given him. I think back on when I should have said it, when it would have been the right time. When I should have snuck in more kisses. I am a rogue, I could always disengage.

I remember the feeling of his hair when I healed him before that fight, the smiles and banter we exchanged that very day. The way I could feel his stubble when I kissed him after working for too long. The way I could tell he got a good night’s rest because his cheek was clean-shaven and smooth. He always smelled like gunpowder and smoke, and a little bit like me…

I remember the way the light left his eyes, the last conscious breath that left him as Ripley shot into him again and again. The way his body seemed so broken, not in its noble and stiff form. He always seemed filled with it, even when unconscious, it's why I knew something went wrong. That was only the first time he died that day.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, it’s my brother. The ringing in my ears finally stops, “Stubby…,” The way he says it... quietly, sadly, somber. I look up. Everyone is looking at me. I hadn’t even been paying attention to the ritual so far. I just waited. I paced. And I remembered every kiss I ever gave him. Six. That was all. I had only ever kissed him six times, and now he was dead. “It’s your turn,” He said, leading me over to his body.

He was just as still as when I cradled him in my arms after the fight. Just as still as when I poured every ounce of magic that I ever possessed into his fragile, limp body. I walked slowly, one step at a time, over to him. Before I even started saying anything there were tears running down my face. I drew in a large shaky breath, “P-Puh” I let out a broken sob, “P-Percival, Fredrickstein V-Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Th-th-third. You better come back to me you, you asshole.” I said pounding a hand onto his chest. “T-take your evening of unbridled guilt, or it will be a lifetime for me, years... without you, darling.” Another sob. “Years of guilt, wondering, wishing, what could I have done? How could it have gone better? Why couldn’t it have been me? I can’t imagine a world without you Percy. Darling…” I sniffle and lay the arrow on his chest. I wrap his hands around it like you would someone’s hands around flowers. I lean into his ear, “Come back to me, love.” I place a soft barely there kiss on his lips. “Please,”

1  
Second Chances

It takes him a while to get his bearings. Mostly because being shot is disorienting. Also because it’s dark. Dark and cold.

“I forgive you” He remembers those words. And he believes them. He has never said something so cathartic… perhaps, “An Evening of Unbridled Guilt.”

He looks down and there it is, in his hand.

When he brings it up to his face to examine it further a stark white mask is there.

“Oh,” he says, “It’s you…”

“Are you satisfied?” The Raven Queen asks.

He lifts the arrow up, “I mean, She hasn’t used it yet, so…”

It's a laugh that reverberates the area. “Do you want to see her use it?”

“More than anything.” The words fall before he even realizes they were out.

“So, return.” Her voice becomes two. And the mask unveils a bright shocking light and a hand reaches out.

A different woman, brighter, kinder, grabs Percy’s hand, “I’m glad you decided to stay... we all deserve second chances,” He can tell she is smiling, despite not seeing her face. Sarenrae.

It’s not as shocking as he thought it would be. He opens his eyes slowly, An Evening still in his hands.

“Come back to me, love.”

He feels a wetness at his cheek along with a familiar set of lips. “Please,” 

He places his free hand at the back of her head and massages the nape of her neck. She pulls back, a shocked look on her face.

The first face he sees is hers.

“...I’m home.”

The first kiss he returns is hers, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> PercivalDarling on tumblr


End file.
